Phoenix Wright Turnabout Love Shot
by AddiedeNaddie
Summary: A collection of one shots in the world of Ace Attorney, Will continue until at least 50 shots.
1. Nick x Maya

**Authors Notice-So hey guys, welcome to Turnabout Love shot! Now I have never wrote before(Other than helping the most amazing man in my life, Blindknyttstories write) so I hope you guys enjoy this little thing. Now each chapter will have a different paring, and if for some unusual reason you actually like this, then feel free to request a paring :) Now I hope you guys and gals enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 1:Phoenix x Maya**_

Phoenix sat in his office going over the latest case he had just completed, His eyes had bags under them as he had not slept in about forty-eight hours. He continued to flip through the pages, making sure that every single stone was turned and every single question was answered. Phoenix continued to go over the case report, until he heard his phone go off. "Hm…? Why would someone be calling at this point?…Hello, and welcome to the Wright Anything Agency, Phoenix Wright speaking."

"Hey Nick!" Phoenix instantly formed a smile on his face as he heard Mayas voice, it had been about a month so he was so happy to hear from her.

"Oh hey Maya! How are you?"

"I'm great Nick! I just read the newspaper! I'm so happy you won another case, as If I ever doubted you _hehe~_ _"_

"Well It's nice to hear you still have so much faith in me over the years!"

"Well of course Nick! Your only like the greatest man to ever enter my life!" Phoenix face heated up as he heard Maya said that, despite his best to just focus on his young prodigies in Athena and Apollo, his mind constantly wondered to Maya.

"We-Well it's nice to hear you say that Maya, you're the greatest woman to ever enter my life!"

"Aww! Nick! Your just trying to make me feel good about myself."

"No it's the truth Maya, you are the most amazing woman to ever enter my life. Not even your sister could compare to you!"

"Awww your so sweet Nick~…Oh, I just remembered why I called! I just arrived back in town for a spirit medium training show! I was wondering if you would like to go out and eat together?"

"Sure Maya! Where do you want to meet?"

"Hm…How about Tres Bien? I heard they are still open, so maybe they have improved over the years!"

"Alright sounds good Maya, see you there!" Phoenix hung up his phone and had a wide smile on his face, for the first time in months he was actually excited about spending money. He was about to leave when he remembered that Apollo, Athena and Trucy were out, so he decided to write them a note so they knew where he was.

 _Hey Guys I'm heading out to Tres Bien_

 _If you need me just call me on my cell phone._

 _-Phoenix_

Phoenix laid the note on the nearest table, he then quickly ran and changed into a cleaner suit and ran out of his office.

* * *

Phoenix arrived at Tres Bien, he looked around the parking lot and noticed that the place was pretty slow…meaning that nothing has changed. Phoenix entered the restaurant and noticed that the place was empty, except for a cute girl in Kurain clothing sitting with her back to him at one of the booths.

Phoenix smiled as he walked up behind the girl, he grabbed both of her shoulders and spoke "You know, the master should never turn her back to her best friend."

The girl turned around revealing herself as Maya, she smiled a huge smile when she saw Phoenix "Nick! It's great to see you!"

Maya jumped up from her seat and gave Phoenix a huge hug, causing the man to grow red and feel butterflies in his stomach. "Ye…Yeah It's great to see you to Maya!"

Phoenix and Maya separated(Something neither wanted to do) and Phoenix walked around and sat down in front of Maya, he smiled at her which she returned. "So Nick, I presume you have been well?"

"Yeah I have been quiet good actually, Trucy is growing up too fast, Apollo and Athena are growing as lawyers, and I'm growing into a old man haha."

"I don't know what you're talking about Nick, you still look as handsome as you did eight years ago!" Phoenix had trouble concealing his blush, which Maya also blushed after she realized why he was blushing.

"Haha, Um…Well thank you Maya, you're still the extremely hyper girl I always knew I see. How has being the master gone?"

"It's gone well, the new trainees we have this year are doing great and are learning at great pace, at this rate the future of Kurain is bright!"

"Haha well that is awesome to hear Maya!"

"There's…just one thing." Maya started to turn a deep shade of red, as Phoenix looked at her confused.

"One thing…? Like what?"

"I…I have to get married…" Phoenix eyes went wide as he stared at Maya who was now looking at the floor, he gulped before answering her.

"I…see…"

"Thats…Why I came back…Because I want to find out if the man I love…loves me back…"

"I….See…Who…Who do you love Maya?"

"….." Maya stayed quiet as she stared down at the floor, which caused Phoenix to grow concerned.

"Maya…?"

"The man I love….Is you Nick…." Phoenix's face got redder than Edgeworth's suit after Maya had said that, his heart was doing jumping jacks, he couldn't be happier…Yet he was also afraid he heard her wrong.

"You love…Me….?" Maya looked up at him now, the same shade of red as Phoenix with a small smile on her face.

"…Yes Nick…you…"

"I see…" The two stayed quiet as they stared at each other, neither one wanting to speak a word to the other.

"Do you…Love me back?"

"…Um…I…" Phoenix couldn't answer before Maya reached over and placed her finger on Nicks lips.

"It's ok Nick…I understand." Maya got up from her seat and looked back at Phoenix with a sad smile "A relationship would ruin our friendship…something neither of us want…."

"Maya…Maya wait…"

"No it's ok Nick, I completely understand."

"Maya! Wait!"

"Please Nick, you're only making it har- Mph!" Maya was cut off as Phoenix jumped out of his seat and pulled Maya into a kiss startling her, after a few seconds she melted into the kiss with Phoenix only breaking it when they needed air.

"Please….Maya…I didn't get to answer…" Phoenix had a smile on his face and looked at Maya, who also had a huge smile on her face.

"You just did…~" Maya and Phoenix melted into another kiss, bringing Jean Armstrong to tears in the kitchen, and causing a certain magician to jump out from one of the booths.

"Yay! I have a new mommy!" Phoenix and Maya were broken out of there kiss and looked over to see Trucy, Athena and Apollo coming out from under a booth. A look of happiness on Trucy and Athena's faces, with a look of sorry on Apollos.

"Trucy!? Athena!? Apollo!? What are you three doing here…!?" Apollo let out a sigh before speaking up.

"Um…We saw your letter and Trucy and Athena had the great ideal of coming here to see what you were doing…I was forced into coming…Sorry Mr Wright…"

"But…But…I didn't even see you guys come in!" Trucy who was still gleaming spoke up.

"Oh don't worry daddy, I used my advance magician skils to sneak us in!"

"Advance…Magician skills?" Athena who was smiling as well spoke up.

"Yep Mr Wright, Trucy was able to sneak us in! I was also the first to call you two loved each other, I can read emotions after all!"

"What…What…?" While Phoenix looked dumbfounded at the three, Maya couldn't help but laugh.

"Haha, it looks like I will be joining a very interesting family!" Phoenix looked at Maya and just smiled.

"Yeah…you will…" Phoenix and Maya melted into another kiss, resulting in a huge "AWWW" from Athena and Trucy while Apollo was already on his way back to the agency.

 **Authors Notice-And there we go! I hope you guys enjoyed, honestly Phoenix and Maya isn't my favorite couple so I'm sorry if this wasn't all that great! Well I'll have chapter 2 up as quick as possible, and again if you have a request be sure to tell me hehe.**


	2. Apollo x Ema

**Authors Notice:So I had a lot of fun writing the first shot of many hehe, and I made a awesome new friend in JordanPhoenix and got a very heartwarming review by Pigmask Major. Who to honor him, this story will be about Ema and Apollo :).**

Apollo sat in the Wright Anything Agency staring at the TV screen, Trucy had forced him to watch through the three hour show of the "Berry Big Circus" first ever TV event. With Trucy favorite part being to see Max Galactica(Although she pointed out how he didn't even compare to her in terms of skill.) Apollo was happy to see something else on now with the news about to come on.

Apollo rested back on the couch as he awaited for the news to come on, then all of a sudden Trucy re-appeared out of nowhere smiling at Apollo.

"Hey Polly!" Apollo was scared out of his wits by Trucy, falling off of the couch in the process and hitting head first.

"Ow! Trucy? Where did you come from?"

"Hehe, A Magician never reveals her tricks!"

"Ugh…Right, well was their something you needed?"

"Yep! I was going through our cabinet, and found a huge box of snackaroos!"

"…Your point?"

"Well, you know how Ema loves them?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well I talked to daddy, and he wants you to deliver them to her!" Apollo stared at Trucy, he wondered why Mr Wright and Trucy just couldn't deliver them herself.

 _Ugh…Of course, I should have known their was a reason for Mr Wright giving me the day off…_

"Ugh…I suppose it's a order to deliver them, isn't it?"

"Yep! He says your monthly salary depends on weather you deliver them or not!"

 _Haha…What monthly salary?_

"Right…Well, alright…will you be coming Trucy?"

"Nope! Daddy wants me to stay here, he says I deserve a break from helping you all the time!"

 _What kind of sense does that make?!_

"Right…Very well…I suppose I'll carry the box to her house…"

"Oh! Daddy wanted me to give you some money for the taxi there."

"Oh thanks…Wait…this is only for the ride there?"

"Yep! Daddy says you still need some exercise!"

 _Haha of course he did…_

Apollo sighed as lifted himself up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen, when he walked in he saw the box on the counter. He walked over and grabbed it and headed for the door, before he could make it though Trucy stopped him.

"Wait Polly! Before you go, daddy wanted me to give you this!" Trucy handed Apollo a small box with gold incrusted around it.

"Um…Whats inside it?"

"I don't know! Daddy just said to give it to you and you would know when to use it!"

 _Great…Another Mr Wright riddle…_

"Um…alright…" Apollo stuffed the box down inside his pocket, he continued walking outside when the bright evening sun hit his eyes, he groaned as walked down the steps from the office and to the side of the street. He used one hand to hold the box and called for a cab. Once one finally pulled up, he got it and told the driver to go to Ema's house.

* * *

Apollo stepped out of the cab and looked at Ema's house, it was a small cottage on the outskirts of town, Lana, Ema's sister, recently was released from jail and the first thing she did was buy Ema a house so she could get out of her apartment. Apollo grabbed the box of snackaroos and walked up to her door.

Apollo laid the box down and rung her doorbell, after about two minutes of waiting, Ema opened the door.

"Hey Ema!" Ema looked at Apollo surprised, the only time he had been at her house was when Phoenix and co visited her for Christmas, so it was a little strange to see Apollo by his lonesome.

"Oh..Um, hey Apollo what a surprise to see you here."

 _And she thinks I'm a stalker…_

"Well, Mr Wright wanted me to deliver this box of snackaroos to you…"

"Oh! Why thank you! Do you mind carrying them in for me?"

"Oh not at all!" Apollo picked up the box and entered Ema's house, the place was neatly cleaned and well took care of, Apollo could see a stack of books on Isaac Newton, posters of Einstein and…a movie collection of Japaness Monsters? Apollo stared at the movie for a minute until Ema spoke up.

"Surprised that someone like me likes Japaness monsters?" Apollo was snapped out of his gaze and looked at Ema who was smiling at him.

"Oh no, it's just um…I was admiring what movies you have!" Ema let out a small laugh as Apollo tried to recover from his screw up.

"Hehe, it's alright, most of my friend including that glamorous flop, are surprised."

 _Well we all have hidden things about us I suppose._

"Well you have good taste, I'v always wanted to see one one of them."

"Hehe, well maybe sometime you can come over and watch them with me." Ema laughed while Apollo looked at her, for some reason he just now noticed how beautiful she was when she laughed, more than likely because she didn't laugh much. When Ema got done laughing she saw the way Apollo was looking at her and blushed.

"Um…Yes, just sit the box down on the kitchen table." Apollo snapped out of his trance and nodded at Ema, he walked over to the table and placed the box down for Ema. He looked around the kitchen and saw it was nicely decorated and kept cleaned. Apollo laughed when he saw a poster Phoenix, who ever since coming back from disbandment had been the talk of the town.

"You keep your kitchen nicely kept, I especially like the poster of Mr Wright." Ema laughed which again caused Apollo to admire her beauty, again Ema noticed Apollo and blushed.

"Yes well, he did save both me and my sister so…Maybe I should update the poster, I saw one at the store the other day which was you and Phoenix standing back to back with the slogan _Like Teacher, Like student, The battle for the Truth!_ Hehe."

"Yes well…I'm sure I look bad on a poster."

"No you look amazing just like you do in real life." Ema instantly grew red when the words left her mouth, and Apollo's face matched his suit. Both just stayed in silence for a little while before Ema spoke up. "Um…Yes well…Thank you for the snackaroos…"

"Oh um..yeah no problem…" Apollo turned around to leave when he bumped into the table and spilt Ema's Grape Juice. Apollo immediately panicked "Oh my god Ema I'm so sorry! Here let me get some towels."

"Oh no it's alright Apollo! Let me get it." Apollo grabbed some paper towels while Ema grabbed some napkins from her coat, the two started cleaning the mess up together when their hands touched causing both to look into the others eyes. The two of them stayed locked as they were drawn in by the others eyes. Apollo and Ema moved closer inch by inch until their lips finally met. Apollo wrapped Ema in his arms and stayed locked with her, Ema fell onto Apollo causing him to fall back into the grape juice soaked table.

* * *

 _1 year later_

Apollo was trying his best and put his tie on, he was about to head with Ema and celebrate their one year anniversary. Apollo was rummaging through his stuff when he noticed the gold incrusted box on his table. He remembered when Mr Wright gave it to him a year ago. He grabbed the box and opened it revealing a small gold ring. Apollo picked it up and smiled, somehow, someway, Mr Wright was one step ahead.

 **Authors Notice- I hate to admit, but this isn't my favorite paring either! I'm sorry Pigmask Major, but I hope you still enjoyed! Next chapter is a request by JordanPhoenix so see you then!**


	3. Ema x Edgeworth

**Authors Notice-So Here it is, Chapter 3! Or rather, by request of my friend JordanPhoenix,Ema and Edgeworth! I know we just had a Ema story with Apollo, but theirs no harm in another right after :) I hope everyone enjoys and as always, any request's you have, please be sure to tell me!**

It was a cold Christmas Eve night, Edgeworth quietly worked on his computer as the soft winds pelted against the window. He had been there since the early mornings, and as far as he was aware, the only one present. He was going over the files of the EC-8 Incident, the name which was given to the Iris Fey trial, while it had been months since that trial, Edgeworth was worried that the ten year punishment given to Miss Iris Fey, was unfair.

His computer glowed against his face until a small sound could be heard and the computer switched off, Edgeworth tried turning it back on, but to no avail. Edgeworth sighed as he grabbed his flashlight and looked under his desk. After determining that a break had blown, he proceeded to exit out through his door.

* * *

Edgeworth walked down the halls of the empty prosecutors office, the place was quickly growing chilly with the breaker blown so he decided to quicken his pace to the basement. As he walked down the hall he heard a sound from one of the nearby rooms, he looked over and noticed that it was the room of former chief prosecutor Lana Skye. Edgeworth knew no one should of been in the room so he decided to take a quick detour to see who it was.

Edgeworth entered the room and saw that the place was the same as it was back when Lana was in charge. While it had been two years, the room had still not been given to any new prosecutor. Edgeworth decided to do a quick sweep of the room to make sure no burglars decided to get their "Christmas Present". Edgeworth kept looking until he saw a figure on the couch, he shown his flashlight to see who it was and discovered the sleeping body of Lana's sister, Ema.

Edgeworth was confused as to why Ema was sleeping in Lana's room, in fact he was even more surprised to see Ema was back from her trip to Europe. Edgeworth saw that she was shivering a lot thanks to the blown breaker, knowing it would not be appropriate to leave her freezing, he took his jacket off and placed it over her. While he could instantly feel the effects, he would rather be freezing his tail off than Ema.

Edgeworth quietly closed the door as he continued his way back to the basement, as he was walking he remember seeing Ema's face and how beautiful she looked, her glasses were pretty cute as they slid down on her face, her undone hair looked gorgeous as it laid on her face,and her eyes…

Edgeworth shook his head trying to get these thoughts outside of his head, Ema was the sister of his former boss and he didn't find it appropriate to contain feelings for her. After all she was younger than him and she was just a forensics student...right? Edgeworth shook his head again as he found the basement door and opened it, the stairs were cold as he crept down.

He finally reached the bottom and located the breaker that was on the wall, he flipped the switch and the lights instantly hit his eyes causing him to shield them for a minute. He knew that the heat would be back on soon, so he decided to head back to Lana's old room to retrieve his jacket from Ema.

* * *

Ema woke up in her sisters room, she had been their trying to collect some old files for her sister when she fell asleep on the couch in there. She sat up and stretched when she noticed that a redish purple like jacket was thrown over her.

"Hm...? I don't remember putting this on last night...Wait A minute, isn't this...!?" Ema jaw dropped when she realized that it was Edgeworth's jacket that was thrown over her. Edgeworth, a childhood crush since she first met him, had saw her...sleeping...! Ema face reddened as she put both of her hands on her mouth, she could only imagine what she was doing! Was she drooling? Was her hair messed uP? Were her glasses off!? Ema panicked but was able to calm herself down when she grabbed the pillow and tucked close to her chest.

 _Alright Ema calm down...It's nothing big...Just the most amazing man ever to hit the planet saw you at your worst!_

Ema picked up her water and started chocking it down, she got so into it she didn't even notice the door opening. "Oh...I see you're awake now."

Ema froze, that voice she could recognize from a Mile away! She slowly lowered her bottle to see Edgeworth looking at her from the door, her face heated up as he had a sly smile on his face and his eyes were full of calmness and gentleness(Much different from the cold glare he usually had.) She noticed that without his jacket, just how muscular he really was, his gray hair was neatly combed and one could even see his six pack against his shirt!

 _Oh...My...God...Has he gotten hotter over the years!?_

"Um...Uh...Yeah...Why um, is your jacket here?"

"Hm? Oh well the power had gone out, and I saw you freezing so I decided to lend you my jacket."

"Oh..um...Thank you..." Ema face was smoking red now which earned a small chuckle from Edgeworth _She's pretty cute when she is embarrassed..._

"Um...Mr Edgeworth um...Merry Christmas!" Ema blurted Merry Christmas out of nowhere startling Edgeworth, but he soon regained his uncommon smile and replied.

"Same to you Ema, although don't you think there are better places to spend it at?"

"Oh well um...I was getting something for Lana and I kinda feel asleep..."

"I see...Well I'll be leaving soon, I can give you a ride home if you like."

"Oh um...Yeah, I'd like that." Ema smiled but as soon as she did she heard her stomach growling making her red again and earning a chuckle from Edgeworth.

"Well it seems we better get you fed first, We can stop by a local restaurant if you'd like."

"Alright...thank you."

"Of course...You can even call it a date if you like." Ema face got extremely red again as Edgeworth smirked at her, he gave a wink before heading out the door "Go ahead and grab your stuff I'll meet you in the lobby!"

Ema siled as she heard Edgeworth's voice, she was about to go on a date with him, this was by far the best Christmas ever.

 **A/N:Sorry JordanPhoenix that this took so long! And sorry If it isn't as good as the others! I'll be sure to improve as we go along(Writing class at school helps :P) Anyway request are accepted, and see you guys next time!**


End file.
